criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Rosohna
is the capital city of the Kryn Dynasty, built on the ruins of Ghor Dranas. Society Demographics The majority of the population of Rosohna consists of drow. There are also many goblinoids, ogres, beasts, and the occasional giant. More infrequently, there are also a few duergar. Notable People City Description Rosohna is an incredible, vast metropolis, in almost perpetual night, alight with thousands of little green lantern glows. Stone, metal, and dark clay make up all the structures, in various sizes and shapes, some of which are repurposed ruins of old that have been built upon and refurbished. Some, at least closer to the center, appear to be extensions of an elvish domicile design that is familiar yet unfamiliar, slender and jagged, but beautiful and sleek. Bonfires are lit in some of the streets, giving distinct orange glows that break up the rest of the green, sparkling lights. The extended wards of the city are a little more patchwork and scattered, extending from the center in an onion-layer type layout, circular in the center and more oblong as you go outward and the districts get wider and more diverse in population. They are surrounded by large 15-foot barriers. 'Points of Interest' * Turmin's Tinctures and Tonics * Fadden's Gems 'Lucid Bastion' In the center of the city, on a large hill, stands the Lucid Bastion, the court of the three ruling dens of the Kryn Dynasty, and home of the Bright Queen Leylas Kryn. It is surrounded by a perimeter wall made of a dull gray with a purplish-tint type stone and across the crest of it, there are green lanterns alight with a soft, green glow. * The Cathedral of the Bright Queen: The throne room of the Bright Queen is entered through heavy stone doors, leading into a colossal octagonal chamber made of semi-opaque gray stone, about 120 to 150 feet across and 200 feet high. It rises to a gradual point like an inverse pyramid, with harsh edges and elongated jagged ridges that cut upward along the surface like climbing ice. At the highest peak of the room, there is a ten-foot sphere suspended by heavy white chains emanating a bright white light, like a small captured star illuminating the chamber with bright, pure white moonlight. The room contains a lifted dais, and on top of that are three more elevated platforms with staircases leading up to them. The central raised platform is higher than the other two. It has a heavy wide staircase that ascends up to the top, where there are five chairs. In the center, one massive, bright white crystal throne rises about 13 feet from its base. Before it is a bright platinum wireframe construct of a dodecahedron on a waist-high pillar. 'Shadowshire' Under the city is the Shadowshire, accessed from the Firmaments by a very large stairway spiraling around one of three pillars, opening into a grandiose, subterranean cavern about a quarter mile across in every direction. The rough-hewn ceilings rise a couple hundred feet, glowing with a blue moss that fills in the nooks and crannies between protruding bits of rough rock and crystals and other bits of strange, exposed ore that glimmers when the soft glow hits it in certain angles. The base of the cavern is a bustling neighborhood of stone and glass, lit with green lantern light. The streets are filled primarily with drow. There are strange glowing fields of luminescent crops that line the floor and the ceiling of the cavern, a massive underground farmland maintained through magical means, bearing unique sunless vegetables.See Matt Mercer's clarification on Twitter. It contains the prison of the Dungeon of Penance. * Dungeon of Penance: The Dungeon is an iron structure with a spiked, metallic railing and burning braziers flanking the large front doors. Inside, a subtle dunamantic gravity distortion makes it difficult to trace one's path or focus. There are cells, iron bars, and grates, and little bits of light from small flames, magically lit and perpetually crackling. The prisoners are within small iron cages with reinforced bars. There are at least four levels in the prison, with each level downward growing progressively darker and more heinous. 'Firmaments district' The Firmaments district is the place of higher learning, where the Marble Tomes Conservatory is located. From a distance, it is made up of broken spires of curved metal. It is similarly beautiful as the area around the Lucid Bastion, but with less religious-based architecture. The inherent geometry of the Lucid Bastion and the surrounding buildings of worship continues on somewhat into the Firmaments, but with a lot more locations for restful reading. There are small, lightless grassy gardens that seem to not require daylight to subsist, beautiful little nooks where the drow inhabitants can sit and read. There are beautiful sculptures, spire-like pointed towers that curve towards the top every two blocks or so throughout the district. There are no shopping districts in the Firmaments. It tends to be mostly residential and religious. * Marble Tomes Conservatory: The Marble Tomes Conservatory consists of a beautiful series of structures with two towers, not terribly tall, bookending each side. It's a series of adjoining hallways, somewhat rounded on the top in a semi-cylindrical shape, an elaborate series of connecting domed halls and central buildings, with tall glass windows that also come to rounded tops and show warm yellow and orange flickering glows from inside. * Xhorhaus: Gifted to the Mighty Nein by Den Thelyss, the Xhorhaus is a two-story mansion paneled in vermaloc wood, painted a dark maroon color with a lighter stone foundation. The roofing is dark, near-black clay tiling with a single balcony on the second floor. It has a short tower built into the back right corner that raises to a third story. Two stained-glass windows installed towards the front are similar to those in the Lucid Bastion. 'Gallimaufry district' The Gallimaufry district is accessed through an arched door in the barrier wall. It contains drow buildings and architecture, but also buildings in a makeshift version of imperial design, constructed mostly of the same purple-brown or deep maroon wood of Asarius's city wall. The district is full of music of different styles, including goblin. Most of the inhabitants are drow, but there are also bugbears, orcs, half-orcs, and tieflings. It is a commercial district, with shops and carts being wheeled through the streets, a bustling center of society and civilization in the capital. There are strings of small green lanterns strung from edge-to-edge for decor. The district generally has a more jovial and celebratory feel than the very stoic and in some ways faith-based streets of the Lucid Bastion and the Firmaments. * Dim's Inn: The Dim's Inn is a large, three-story structure made of purple-ish brown wood, with a sign hanging outside saying "The Dim's Inn" in Common, Undercommon, and Abyssal. Loud chatter is audible from the outside. The interior contains the clerk's well-made and well-polished mahogany desk on the side, and about seven tables. It is patronized by ordinary workers. The owner, Gavin, is a very well-groomed male dark elf with a pencil-thin white mustache, very light yellow-orange eyes, and short white hair parted on one side and pulled over. 'Corona District' The Coronas are the poor area of the western side of the city where more non-drows live. There are stacks of goblin domiciles that look rickety and ready to fall over any minute, and heavy mud clay homes built for ogres and other goblinoids. Exterior walls mark the barrier between the Coronas and the Ghostlands, pierced by gates for the roads leading out of the city. * Overcrow Apothecary: The Overcrow Apothecary is a narrow but tall two-story painted structure with mismatched roofing and lengths of chain run along the edges of the roof, with lanterns and knickknacks hanging from it. It is owned and run by the goblin Maruo, along with her often-invisible bugbear bodyguard Ben. It was also the location of a fight between the Mighty Nein against a hobgoblin and a dragonborn. 'Ghostlands' The Ghostlands is the area beyond the walls of the Corona District, outside the city but still under its cloak of darkness. It is accessed through two gates in the city wall leading northeast and northwest. The northwest gate has outward-opening doors operated by heavy winches and chains. A solid, hard-packed earth road, 20-feet across from side to side, leads to an endless horizon of broken ruins, structures, buildings, towers, and other walls and hooked spires, all crumbled and broken and burned and charred, with twisted bits of metal mostly covered by ash and soot. Everything has a layer of black carbon dust across it, and is surrounded by a low misty fog forming shifting shapes. It is an ancient war ground that has long since been slowly overtaken by the falling of rain, mud, and other weather, that has rusted or eroded what remains. At the edges of the road just beyond the wall and pressed against it, there is a collection of tents and stick huts, and folks that either haven't yet made their way into the Coronas, or are trying to find their way outward to claim land and build a homestead on the outskirts. Along the road are pairs of patrolling Aurora Watch, who keep at bay the spirits from one of the final battles of the Calamity that happened here. History See Ghor Dranas. Rosohna is a walled city, surrounded by the Ghostlands, the haunted remnants of Ghor Dranas destroyed in the Calamity. The outer walls have only been extended once, eighty years ago. References Art: Category:Cities in Wildemount Category:Places Category:Xhorhas Category:Cities Category:Cities in Xhorhas